Hanazono Yukine
is one of the lead characters from Future Dolls Pretty Cure. She can be rather gloomy, often having a mysterious aura around her. She begins to open up once she becomes a Cure. She isn't a person who can keep her feelings to herself, much to her own disappointment. She's the caretaker of Suzume. She transforms into Cure Legend, who's represented by stars. Personality Yukine can be gloomy, and has an aura of mystery surrounding her, according to Suzume and herself. She can be optimistic and happy on occations. She enjoys watching over Suzume. She is described as graceful or cold at school due to her shyness. Even with this, she proves to be a good leader, going to great extents to keep her friends and family safe. She is said to have a laugh like a bell. Appearance Yukine has blonde hair. Most of it covers her forehead, and has two pieces of hair that frame her face. It goes to her chest and curles at the ends. Her eyes are amber and her complexion is fair. She usually wears a grey dress, a blue cardigan and a black belt on her waist. She pairs it with black socks and silver flats. She wears her Miracle Ring on her right ring finger. As Cure Legend, her hair grows out, but stays down. She has a silver crown that sits between the strands of hair that frame her face. She has star shaped earrings. She wears a silver jacket with black lace on the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket. On the front of the jacket is a cross-stitch, closing it. Under the jacket she wears a frilly light blue skirt, with black lace. On the front of the jacket is a black bow with a star on the knot. She wears it with black socks and white silver boots. She wears her Miracle Ring on her right ring finger. Relationships *Suzume - Yukine is rather protective of Suzume as she's his caretaker. He's her son from the future, as he knows things about Yukine she's never mentioned to anyone else. The speculation turns out to be true in episode twenty. *Mizuki - They have a good relationship, but after learning that Suzume is his and her son, she acts a little awkward but they still remain friends. *Murasaki Umeka - Yukine's friend and partner. *Izumi Ranka - Yukine's friend and partner. Cure Legend is Yukine's cure alter ego. She transforms with the Miracle Ring, by saying the phrase "Pretty Cure, Mythical Engage!" Attacks *Legend Swirl - Her first finisher Songs Duets Etymology Hanazono (花園) - Hana (花) translates to flower, while zono (園) translates to garden. Yukine (雪音) - Yuki (雪) means snow, while ne (音) means sound. Trivia *Yukine shares her name with Yukine from Noragami **She is also shares her seiyuu with Kofuku , the god of poverty. *Even though she is represented by stars, her power is snow, making her the first cure to be represnted by something that isn't her power. Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Silver Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Future Dolls Pretty Cure Category:User:Cure Chat Noir